Hatered's Ture Value
NARUTO Story: Hatered's True Value Chapter: Oneshot BY =ALPHARAY = This long ass oneshot will focus on everyones hated character; Sasuke. I'll try to make him as arcuate as possible, but this is a Fanfiction, so don't complain about it. Spoiler Warning; This story mentions plot points from all the way up to manga chapter number 490, (the end of the Kage Summit Arc). If you haven't read that yet, this chapter may shock and amaze you. ... No, wait, it may do that anyway. o.O I've got some crazy stuff in here. Hopefully there are no errors in this chapter... (There better not be. I've read through it like fifty times now, making corrections each time. XD) Here are some important things you might want to know; Money System; 1 Bonze Coin = 1$ 1 Silver Coin = 10$ 1 Gold Coin = 100$ 1 Platinum Coin = 1000$ Time Era Notes IVW = Simply means the munber of years after the Fourth War. _____________________________________________________________________ "What the hell is that?!" "I've never seen anything like it before!" "Hold it off untill the Nidaime comes!" "Shit! It's going underground! It's gonna trash the whole city!" -Otogakure Borider, IVW 6, Midnight _____________________________________________________________________ (Four Years Previous, 2 IVW) Sasuke was hungry. And it wasn't the type of hungry that he loved to have; such as the hunger for revenge, or power. No, it was the actual feeling of starvation, something that was driving him insane. It was bad enough that his finial clash with Naruto didn't exactly go the way he planned, but the force was enough to send him flying out of the damned city. And things really went downhill when he discovered that he was knocked into a coma for over a month, and winded back in Otogakure. Perhaps the weirdest thing of all was the fact that the people has asked him to become thier leader. Sasuke wasn't really into the whole leadership thing, but hell, who could say to no to your own personal army and to be treated like a king? The moast stupidest decession he ever made. If he'd known that being Otokage ment helping rebuild the city he would have said no, regarless of anything they could have gave him. But, what is done is done. For the next three years, Sasuke helped rebuild the village, and intresting enough, it went faster than he thought. But then again, these are mutants with enchanced strength and stanima we are talking about. So the new Otogakure was built again, into a stronger, more stable villiage. Now here comes the real problem, setting up a shinobi goverment and system. Sasuke already had those plans figured out, and he knew damn well there was gonna be NO council. But Sasuke forgot one thing; food. He had forgot about food. So here is where our story Starts, about a man becomming a powerfull and famous (infamous to everyone else) character. To the path of redemption and the true meaning of hatered. The story of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Takaken. _____________________________________________________________________ Sasuke while despretely trying to solve his appetite, heard a noise. It sounded like someone was in pain, a girl too. The moan became louder and louder, and then there was a follow up of crying. Decideing to investgate, Sasuke ignored his stomach and used his inhuman speed to catch up with the sound. The sound became louder and more detailed, he kept traveling in that direction until he herd two new voices. "What are you doing out here, little girl?" "Don't you know it's not safe to be out here alone?" "Please, I don't want any trouble." Sasuke stop and peaked behind a bush. There were two people who looked like thier faces, save for ther shark-like mouths were missing. In front of them was a little girl, she only looked about 8, and wore torn clothes. She had black eyes and long raven hair. "But we want you!" Spoke the taller one avanceing closer. "We're hungry," spoke the shorter one, he to moved closer, "we'd invite you to lunch but it seems like you are it." Both demons moved closer and closer, the girl, terrified, screamed as loud as she could, and tears started to form in her eyes. The taller one began to make his move, and his head was bisected from him in an instant. Both the remaining mutant and the girl were frozen and speechless. In the place of his mutant brother stood Sasuke. Sasuke could deal with a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. His blood began to boil, and his killer intent rose. "Who the hell are you?" The mutant spoke. "Who the hell are you." The Uchiha spoke in his calm voice. "Hugh?" "Who the hell are you, attacking a bare child?"